Maddie, her Mom, and the Mall
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: What happens when Maddie wants to go to the mall but her room is far too messy for her mother to allow that to happen! R&R OneShot Complete!


**A/N Hello, people this was originally an essay about a character Madeline Porter I made up for school, it was fairly similar to what I had planned for Maddie so yeha I adapted it into a one-shot. I plan to make her into a Minnie Patrick to drive Big Patrick bonkers! Muhuhahahaha! **

**Disclaimer: Guess what I don't even really need one as Maddie, Robbie and Teddy are my characters! Lool. But I don't own Patrick and Robin as if you didn't know that,**

Madeline Devane-Scorpio Drake was sitting on her bed considering her wardrobe. Sighing she turned away and glanced across the room toward her mirror. Medium length auburn hair framed her fair colored face. Brown eyes with a twinkle so like her fathers, lit up when Madeline laughed stared back at her. Madeline turned away from her mirror and again turned to look at her wardrobe. A lot of pink and a smattering of blue, green and various other colors made up Madeline's closet. At only 5'2 in height Madeline was one of the shortest in her class; her mother was to blame for that fact. Maddie's brothers towered over her a fact that they loved to flaunt, although they were identical triplets the boys had apparently got the height gene. Hoping for inspiration Madeline considered her wardrobe one last time for the perfect outfit. Suddenly her eyes lit up as she saw the perfect ensemble. A faded denim skirt that had that old-and-comfortable-but-still-new-look, with a long sleeved pink shirt and sweater it was the perfect outfit for shopping at the mall with her best friend Vanessa. Vanessa was 13 just like Madeline and in her 8th grade class.

Hurrying out the door Madeline turned her thoughts to American Idol. She couldn't help it American Idol was her favorite show and she couldn't wait to see who would win season five. After thoroughly considering the contenders in the competition Madeline turned her thoughts to whether she could finish all the homework she probably was going to get tomorrow in time to go to the mall for the big sale. Then Madeline remembered the only other thing standing between her and the mall - her bedroom. Her room looked like a tornado had whipped through it and her mom was not to happy with her. Okay that's an understatement her mother was absolutely furious with her. She had told her so last night.

"Madeline Anastasia Devane-Scorpio Drake get downstairs this instant!" exclaimed her mother, Dr. Robin Scorpio.

"Yes?" asked Madeline calmly.

"I went into your room this morning to put your books on your bookshelf, and to my great surprise there was no where to put them. Your clothes are hanging out of your closet, all your books are on the floor, and I couldn't even get across the floor through that dump you call a room!" exclaimed her mother.

"Look, I swear I'll clean it." Madeline promised.

"It had better be clean by Friday or you're grounded from the mall, from your phone, and from Vanessa." threatened her mom. Maddie looked over her Mother's shoulder to where her Dad stood eyes twinkling in amusement. Maddie glared at him. He shrugged as if to say better you then me. And Madeline's room still wasn't looking so great and... well tomorrow was Friday. _Well… hopefully some kind of miracle will occur and Mom will forget about making me clean my room and I'll be able to see Vanessa this weekend._

Walking into the mall and toward where she was meeting Vanessa, Madeline considered her usual activities. Shopping at the mall was her absolute favorite thing to do as it combined hanging out with friends and shopping. Whenever Madeline wasn't shopping or hanging out with Vanessa she was talking on her cell phone to Vanessa. Another high ranking thing on Madeline's To-Do list was watching American Idol. In Madeline's opinion if she wasn't doing one of these things she was wasting her valuable time. These things didn't put her on the top of everyone's list when it comes to using time well. Her older brothers (by a few minutes but like they let her forget that fact for even a second) were constantly telling her she spends entirely to much time at the mall and her parents were constantly nagging her about her high cell phone bill. Vanessa however had a totally different opinion she thought Madeline was a great friend and had spent her time exactly as it should be used. Finally spotting Vanessa at the food court Madeline walked over to her and the two of them headed to the Gap. Together they looked for cute outfits, tried on clothes, and purchased the cutest ones. Glancing at her watch Madeline regretfully said good bye to Vanessa and began to walk home.

Arriving at her house Madeline took in the appearance of it. It was a red brick colonial house. It had a white front door and bushes along either side of the door. Next to the house a big oak tree stood like a giant guarding the house. Walking in Madeline saw off in the living room her two brothers, sitting on the couch arguing over what show to watch. Shaking her head at them Madeline couldn't help wondering why they thought she spent too much time at the mall when the alternative was sitting home and listening to them bicker. Honestly it's a wonder that she didn't spend whatever time she wasn't at school at the mall instead of coming home no matter how small a time she happened to be there. Walking up the stairs Madeline decided to tough it out and clean her room. If she wanted to go to the mall tomorrow, which she did, she knew she would have to clean it. Staring around her in dismay Madeline put down her latest purchases and began to clean her room. _It's kind of ironic_ Madeline thought _that I should be up here cleaning my room when I spend most of my time telling anyone who will listen that I'll find a way out of cleaning it. Well when I'm not asking who they think will win American Idol or whether they want to go shopping with me, anyway._ Four hours later Madeline's room was finally clean and she would be able to go the mall the next day. Once again all was great in the life of Madeline Anastasia Devane-Scorpio Drake, now if she could just get her brother's to leave her alone.

**A/N Review please!!! More one-shots to come!**


End file.
